


喘口气

by uinnnan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uinnnan/pseuds/uinnnan
Kudos: 15





	喘口气

  
  
  
  
  
事情发生得比较突然。  
全圆佑派出一队服装组，连着三辆车停在文俊辉的住宿楼门口，得闲的、路过的人都把头伸出来望，车面干净地反射每一张或艳羡或嫉妒的脸。  
星期天本就应该休息，文俊辉被敲门声打扰，顶着乱蓬蓬的头发打开门，十几位端着标准笑容和仪态的年轻女性挤在狭小的楼梯间，向他礼貌颔首，叫他：“先生好。”  
文俊辉霎时眼睛睁大，疑惑是现实还是梦境，懵懵懂懂听完对方来意，摸几把脸说：哦，我明白了。  
——明白不一定代表理解，他是服从。  
全圆佑相当于他老板，全圆佑要的也只是乖巧，乖巧很简单，就是不多事。  
等他坐上那辆长车，漂亮姐姐上来给他梳头洗脸，连衣服也是在车上换。不好说自己没刷牙，他相信说了的话这些人真会给他端水杯和牙刷来，五六双眼睛盯着他，漱口水是会忍不住咽下去的。  
没有问去哪儿，因为就算自己不喜欢也没得选。他在陌生环境坐久了会想要搭话，这几个姐姐不像会跟他聊天的，那就玩玩手机吧。往身上一摸，——没有，落屋里了。这一天真没安全感，他稍微有点难过，低头扣自己指甲上一个细小的缺口。旁边的姐姐看见了，立马问他：“需要我帮您修一下指甲吗？”  
“哦，不用，”看架势她好像真能立马掏出一套齐全的修指甲的东西来，全圆佑的车上掏出来什么东西来他都不奇怪，文俊辉摆手说，“不用了，今天什么安排？”  
这姐姐只对他恭敬礼貌地笑，长得好妆画的好看，笑起来更是像画，没有生气的画，文俊辉觉得不妙。  
再下车，一条红毯铺过来，两边坐着各种各样的人，眼睛全都看向他，文俊辉想稳住步子走，还是有些怯，这狭窄的路的尽头站着面无表情的全圆佑。  
走到头了，文俊辉恭敬地颔首，全圆佑把他手握住，一个戒指圈上他的无名指。与此同时，各种闪光灯对着他们闪，完全不认识的人对他们说着恭喜的话。仪式结束，文俊辉接着坐上去全圆佑家的车，看着戒指后知后觉地想，原来是婚礼，自己这是结婚了。  
他心里有些波澜，只是平静的速度也很快。  
之前某次不想全圆佑再找自己，开玩笑说来往太频繁不太好吧，又没有名分。看来这次，全圆佑是给他名分。  
但是这又很奇怪。  
当天晚上全圆佑没回，文俊辉躺在完全陌生的双人床上睡，翻来覆去没睡着，坐起来拉开窗帘看楼下夜色里斑斓的灯。他想玩全圆佑家里的电脑，但是不知道密码，开始瞎猜瞎按，总之就是无聊。他一直在床上坐着，猜测那些窗外的那些灯会不会在某个时刻熄灭。  
第二天，他起得晚，下楼桌上有早餐准备好。依旧是几位美丽温柔的姐姐，送来他落下手机和一些他习惯的生活用品，给他介绍全圆佑的生活习惯和平时喜好，介绍完了不忘附赠一句：“生活愉快。”  
全圆佑家很大，按时有人来做饭和打扫卫生，文俊辉盯过钟，真的是准时来，一分一秒不差。  
打开手机各种消息轰炸，祝他新婚快乐，说他好运来，文俊辉看着直接乐了——什么好运来？  
他刷网页，热门推荐第一条就是报道年轻富豪全圆佑再婚，跟一个没有地位和身份的人，照片里右边的文俊辉微张着嘴，看起来很快乐，其实是忍下去一个哈欠。全圆佑的表情管理很好，倒是看不出更多的，文俊辉在这张照片上停几秒，滑掉。  
回到跟朋友的对话页面，一条条回：谢谢。  
他本不是爱往外跑的性格，工作早被全圆佑辞了，在这里待不住，约徐明浩、约尹净汉、约住得近的同学好友，困了随便倒一个地方，却总能在醒来时看到全圆佑卧室的天花板。这让人纳闷，故意凌晨假装吐酒，一辆车过来接他，司机是他完全陌生的脸，文俊辉说：“你一直跟着我，老板是谁？”  
司机下来扶他，没有答话。文俊辉揉揉太阳穴，非常自然亲昵的语气，“有什么不敢说，我们是一样的。”  
一过去，就是六十天，两个月。  
文俊辉把这段时间当过暑假，全圆佑家是食堂或者网吧。他不需要做什么，待在这个大房子里是全圆佑想要的，那就照做吧。  
他在全圆佑的床上打赤脚踩，连上大屏的电视机打游戏，不分白天黑夜，困了睡一觉，梦见全圆佑手伸进来摸他的腰，东西抵他在屁股上，只是蹭，又不进。文俊辉觉得没用，翻过来，脱全圆佑裤子帮他口，过一会儿全圆佑射出来，想吐在一旁，抬头发现全圆佑看他，一不留神那东西就从喉咙里滑下去了。两人接吻，文俊辉往全圆佑身上挤，全圆佑这时又说，想看他自慰。  
定的闹钟开始响，文俊辉惊醒，去卫生间发现自己射了，记恨起梦里出现的全圆佑的脸，骂几句：他妈的，他妈的，怎么会。  
他早上开始洗澡，走出去，撤回来在镜子面前上上下下照，没发现什么异常。这行为是后遗症，全圆佑弄他，各种花样，里面曾经包括过下药。  
趁仆人下午过来打扫，文俊辉忍不住问：  
“全先生什么时候回来？”  
对方低着头不看他，毕恭毕敬的回，“不知道。”  
文俊辉不为难她，坐在沙发上翘着腿，静了好久。他想，这人果然是不清醒的，突然把自己接回来又套戒指，结果就把自己晾着。  
一般情况下，全圆佑不联系他，他是不会主动找过去的。因为全老板忙，电话总是助理接，上来第一句都是“不好意思”，听多了文俊辉也觉得不好意思，打扰全老板办公处理工作，多不懂事，让人不好意思。就算之后全圆佑为他备一个私人的电话，文俊辉也不再打过去，他自我解释说：你一天不离我就是男小三，唉，不好意思。  
他现在盯着全圆佑私人手机的电话号码，想了半天还是退回去，打外卖电话。  
之后捧着手机看看好景点，计划路线，打算出去逛逛，只要没当面跟全圆佑闹，那么卡仍可以随便刷。  
中间接了份外卖，趴茶几上吃，又转移到沙发上，不小心漏了点汤溅到地毯，文俊辉找几张卫生纸擦擦，明天跟阿姨道个歉吧。  
这时的手机跳出一条信息：  
十点到家。  
  
备注名是全总。  
  
文俊辉笑了，这怎么跟迎皇上回宫一样，难道还要让人提前做准备？在还没有“名分”的时候全圆佑也是这么晚找他，推开门没什么前戏，上来就亲，是见面礼。文俊辉这回有脾气，不想收这个见面礼，把手机撂一旁，慢慢悠悠吃完外卖收拾一下。看看时间，还有半个小时，不知道这次全圆佑是不是准时。  
他心里有点忐忑，这么久没见当然忐忑。特别是跟全圆佑之后，他知晓自己见不得光的身份，全圆佑养他，他把全圆佑当老板供着，提出的要求只要不过分几乎没有拒绝过。这就造成个问题，他不敢说他们俩感情上多么好，对全圆佑还有点犯怵，类似下属对上级。  
还有个原因是很长一段时间里文俊辉没有正面看过全圆佑的脸，因为全圆佑总是让他关灯，或者用布条蒙他的眼。  
眼睛看不见，其他感官就会非常敏感，全圆佑捏他的乳头，立马耳朵红到充血。过程中没有多说过什么话，爽是一方面，有畏惧是另一方面。  
全圆佑被拍到去他公寓，报纸上写：找小姐。  
后来在床上，全圆佑冰凉的镜片贴他脸上，笑得有深意，叫他：“小姐。”  
这两个字落下，把文俊辉的脸烫红，装听不见，全圆佑还是凑过来这样叫，索性扮出样子笑着回，带些幽怨：“老板好，今天不便。”  
全圆佑手贴着他腰走，“怀了，让我听听？”  
文俊辉震惊于全总的无耻，脸红得更狠，挣开来，赤着脚下床，羞着说了句：“滚。”  
因为全圆佑这是调笑，所以可以玩笑话是滚，全老板不会在这种事情上生气计较。若是平常，文俊辉发脾气也不敢说滚，往角落翘着脚一坐，把头低着面无表情玩手机，这就代表他生气了。全圆佑有心情才哄，很多情况都是晾，过一会儿文俊辉劝自己说没必要跟老板计较，该怎么样还是怎么样。  
全圆佑的妻子其实很漂亮，又年轻又能干，经常做慈善，皮肤和气质绝对好，文俊辉看过真人和照片说：“可惜。”  
全圆佑问为什么可惜，都是为了利益，文俊辉说：“因为她跟的是你。我有这老婆整天笑呢。”  
“那确实可惜，”全圆佑说，“她得不到你。”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
